prezandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Oceana
This page is constantly being edited! Check on it constantly if you are participating in a continuity with Oceana in it. Thank you. Oceana is the younger sister of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. She'd rather not be called Princess Oceana, just Oceana or Ocean work for her. Oceana is in charge of saltwater, which means she helps Luna quite a bit and the sisters are fairly close. In most continuums, Oceana is dead by now, but is still mentioned and lives in Icis (her reincarnation). She is the former main pony of Prez. Appearance Oceana is a denim blue alicorn with deep blue eyes (green when she has a vision), sea green hooves, and flowing ocean blue and green hair with a tail to match. She has a splash of freckles and a blue curly-cue cutie mark. She is significantly smaller than the other two Royal Sisters, a result of her self-exile. Personality Oceana is hare-brained and sometimes childish. She is pretty nice most of the time unless you get her EXTREMELY angry, in which she will drown you or (if desperate) turn into Hurricane (basically, her version of Nightmare Moon) and trap everypony in the spirit world, a blank limbo. Oceana is extremely dense in science and math, a result of her skipping school. Powers *Hydrokinesis *Foresight History Princess Oceanic Waters was born on October 31st, near Canterlot in a small medical shack just over the ocean - her mother was LeSandra and her father was the demon Treacherous Waters, her older sisters Celestia and Luna - neither of her older sisters took on her father's name, but Oceana quickly showed a power over the water when she spoke to her first childhood friend Discord via a glass of water so she got the last name Waters. Her mother died the next day and her father ran off to be with his longtime lover Alien Earth. Sometime between her birth and first birthday Discord disappeared. When Alien Earth died when Oceana was one year old her father returned with his newborn daughter Terrestrial Earth (or Terra for short). Treacherous, Celestia, and Luna were very protective of Oceana - especially after Terra was kidnapped a year later. She caught the attention of her father's evil older brother, Deadly Waters, when she was three, but getting near Oceana with her caretakers around proved too dangerous for Dead to risk. When Treacherous was murdered when Oceana was four, she began running off to be alone; this caused Dead to be allowed near her. He stalked her, planning to abduct Oceana and hold her hostage when she got older or let the paranoia kill her. By the time Oceana was five and started school, she had a reputation as that weird kid who got both her parents killed. Oceana, hurt, got home from school and asked her sisters what they meant. Unfortunately, this was around the time that Luna completely snapped, so Celestia and Luna had already been arguing over pretty much anything, including telling Oceana why Treacherous had been murdered, eventually going with Luna's argument and lying about it; they told her that their father had died in a storm overseas. Believing her sisters were telling the truth, Oceana accepted the story and went back to school the next day. Oceana started having the feeling she was being watched around then but was always too afraid to confide in anyone; her classmates were already horrible, she didn't trust her teachers, both her parents were dead, Celestia seemed too busy to be bothered with her, and Luna had a tendency to ignore her. By her sixth birthday Oceana was so desperate that she created six creatures - the Sea Ponies, respectively. Two of them - Miuna and Marina - were Sirens, made from seaweed, sea foam, and essence from her voice. The rest - Tempest, Chelsea, Aqua, and Brook - were merponies and made from a spoonful of sea salt, sea foam, and a drop of Oceana's blood. In the six sea creatures Oceana found true friends, ponies she could confide in. They even kept her safe from Dead. She failed to notice the havoc they were wreaking until the next year - when Luna was banished to the moon, they were actually glad, stating she was simply "collateral damage" and making the mistake of discussing their world domination near Oceana. She imprisoned them in different points in the ocean. Unfortunately, when second grade started, the bullying skyrocketed to a high point, and Oceana became depressed and paranoid. Just when Dead was about to make his move and take her, Discord returned and became her closest friend aside from Celestia. Discord actually noticed Dead watching and scared him off for good. However, all good things have a shadow; now Oceana was safe and had a friend, but her classmates began to see her as even more of a freak due to her friendship with Discord and his sister Ataxia. Oceana began skipping school, and when Celestia found out about this she talked to the kids giving Oceana problems. It all stopped after that. The next year, Oceana switched schools to a small elementary school in a tiny port town, near her birthplace. There she met many friends, but Discord always remained her closest friend. Not very much happened between when Oceana was eight and twelve. Around the time of her twelfth birthday Oceana developed a crush on Discord, which kept growing until shortly before her fourteenth birthday - then, they had a major argument. Word had spread that Discord's younger sister Ataxia - the same age as Oceana - had been killed by radicals near the then-small town of Fillydelphia. It took Oceana about 4.5 seconds to notice that something about Discord had changed - he was suddenly angry with everything, and vengeful towards Celestia, who had been friends with him pretty much since birth. What happens next spins in two directions, so I'll just say the more used one. Oceana left him then, telling him to contact her when he was thinking sensibly. Sadly, this didn't happen in time for her birthday; though Oceana had a nice day, she felt empty inside, and went to a (completely overused) beach to wait for her oldest friend to come back. Alas, she was grabbed by Discord and held hostage in a small cove and... well, you can probably guess what happens next. What happens next spins off in several directions, depending on the RP, but in all she had her first child (who the kid is depends on the other person in the RP - if you're Pheo then it's Darkrun ("Dark") and/or Darkali, if you're Bella it was Stormy Waters ("Storm"), if you're Blu it was Solid Beat ("Beat"). If she was rescued before her kid was born then the result varies and this section would become far too confusing if I explained it. If not, she escaped herself about a month before giving birth (November or something for Pheo, August for Bella, May for Blu). Oceana was alone when the baby was born, and - in most continuities - she had to give him/her up in order to go back to Canterlot. She did return to Celestia but absolutely refused to say anything about where she was or why she was gone so long. Some time later Oceana fell in love again, with an unnamed unicorn, and when she was eighteen they were engaged. Before their wedding twins Mi Amore Cadenza ("Cadence", yes she's canon DEAL WITH IT) and Blueblood (again, DEAL WITH IIIIIIT) were born. They broke up shortly afterward. Oceana, heartbroken and feeling nobody loved her any more, exiled herself to the ocean. When and how she was freed depends on the RP so here's the most-used. One thousand years later she was freed by her firstborn child(ren) (you people know who the options are -_-) and returned to the world. She reunited with her older sisters children and pretty much went back as she was. What happens after that depends on the RP so much that I won't even bother to describe it other than noting that her next child, Shadow Waters, and her first granddaughter, Melody, were born during this time. In most continuums she dies after being abducted and giving birth to triplets Icis, Sidious, and Skywalker (or just Icis). If not, her current husband depends on the RP/who you are - Discord, the Doctor, Nemo, Fabio (full name Fabulous Parents because his parents were conceited as all hell), Slender Man, and Jeff the Killer are some of the options. Relationships (Underlined means in (but maybe not limited to) Blu-Prez continuity, italic means RPs only, Bold means extremely rarely (just in one or two canons), crossed out means formerly, regular means everywhere.) Family (only me, Pheo, and Blu can edit this) This section under construction. *Princess Celestia: Sister- Celestia and Oceana are mostly rivals and slight enemies, but they care for each other and it's no doubt they're sisters. *Princess Luna: Sister- Oceana's closest friend. *Terra: Half-Sister- Oceana is very close to Terra, however, Terra simply considers her a friend due to the fact they grew up seperately. *Queen LeSandra: Mother- Oceana's arch nemisis. Do NOT bring up how they are related unless you want to drown. *Princess Cadence: Daughter- Oceana and Cadence are fairly close. They have the usual mother/daughter relationship; constant arguments but they really do care about each other. In a few continuums, Cadence has no idea Oceana exists. *Prince Blueblood: Son- Oceana can't STAND Blue, but she cares. In some continuums, Blue has no idea Oceana exists. *''Princess Shadow "Shade" Waters: Daughter- Until Oceana came to find her, Shade considered her an enemy. After Oceana helped her escape Rage, though, they were very close until the end.'' *Princess Icis: Daughter- Oceana never knew Icis due to her death during childbirth, but it is believed Icis is a reincarnation of her. *Prince Skywalker: Son- Oceana died giving birth to Skywalker and his siblings, Icis and Sidious. *Prince Sidious: Son- Oceana died giving birth to Sidious and his siblings, Icis and Skywalker. *Sword Dancer: Granddaughter- Oceana and Sword were very close. Sword had undying loyalty to Oceana and was the most heartbroken when she died. *Rapid: Cousin- Oceana and Rapid were the best of friends during childhood. When Rapid disappeared, Oceana searched for years before giving up and they didn't see each other again until shortly before Oceana's death. *''Starlight: Niece- During Oceana's second life, Starlight assassinated her.'' *Miuna: "Daughter"- When Oceana was younger, she created multiple water beings to substitute as friends. Miuna is a Siren, and was locked away in a rock thousands of leagues beneath the sea when she started killing sailors. Miuna was created of seafoam, moonlight, seasalt, and a whale's voice. *Marina: "Daughter"- When Oceana was younger, she created multiple water beings to substitute as friends. Marina is a Siren, and was locked away in the sand thousands of leagues beneath the surface. Marina was created using seafoam, moonlight, seasalt, and a whale's voice. *Marisol: "Daughter"- When Oceana was younger, she created multiple water beings to substitute as friends. Marisol is a Siren, and was locked away in the seaweed thousands of leagues beneath the surface. Marisol was created using seafoam, moonlight, seasalt, and a whale's voice. *Tempest: "Daughter"- When Oceana was younger, she created multiple water beings to substitute as friends. Tempest is a Shapeshifter, and took the form of the Kraken in order to sink ships. She was made from seasalt, sunlight, and fish's scales, and Oceana locked her away in a diamond thousands of leagues beneath the sea. *Stormii: "Daughter"- When Oceana was younger, she created multiple water beings to substitute as friends. Stormii is a Shapeshifter, and took the form of a sea serpent to sink ships. She was made from seasalt, sunlight, and fish's scales, and Oceana locked her away in a shipwreck thousands of leagues beneath the sea. Love Interests (only I can edit. If you are extremely ''close to me, you may ask permission and I will add your character after some consideration). *Unnamed Unicorn: The father of Cadence and Blueblood. They knew each other for about 4 years before getting engaged, then breaking up shortly after Caddy and Blue were born. *SD: The father of Shade. Oceana had a crush on him as a filly, and eventually, they got together and married for a short time until (ironically), when Shade was little he died in a hurricane. The marriage is in very few continuities.'' *Discord (Disceana FTW) *Nemo (limited to Blu/Prez continuity): Oceana fell in love with Nemo when he rescued her pet crap, Sebastian, from dying of thirst. They were married until Oceana's death six years later. Friends (feel free to add your characters) *Mocha: Rapid's girlfriend. Oceana and Mocha didn't know one another well but due to Mocha's part in rescuing her, they were good friends. *''Discord: When she was a kid, Discord was the only one who accepted her. They were close until Discord turned evil, then Oceana turned her back on him.'' *Pudge the Fish: Pudge is one of Oceana's pets, and apparently her favorite. Oceana is protective of Pudge. Enemies (feel free to add) *''Random Pony: Her bully from childhood as well as her first enemy. Oceana never knew his real name.'' *Discord: When Discord turned evil, Oceana turned her back on him. They hated each other from that moment onward. *Rage: Rage is the father of Icis, Sidious, and Skywalker against Oceana's will. He also cut off her wing when she helped Shade escape. *'Mahakin: Mahakin constantly headbutted her at childhood and has hated her more as she became more evil.' Pony Heroes The only continuity where Oceana is still alive. She leads Team Ocean, and she is paired up with Rapid and Icis as the Power member. '''MAGIC: '''8 '''POWER: '''10 '''SPEED: '''5 '''FLYING: '''2 Themes Links Oceana's Facebook Page The Lost Cause Adventures of Oceana and Epic Category:Ponysonas Category:Ponies Category:Alicorns Category:Prez